On a Valentine's Day
by Chrome83
Summary: Juste un petit texte tout dégoulinant d'amour sur le Kise x Kasamatsu à l'occasion de la saint Valentin.


Bonjour, bonsoir à tous, et bonne saint Valentin ! ~

Et oui, je publie ce texte en ce jour "_merveilleux_" qu'est le 14 février, et c'est d'ailleurs le thème de ce One-Shot ! Il porte sur un de mes OTP de Kuroko no Basket : le Kikasa ! *^*

C'est ma toute première contribution (mais pas la dernière) au fandom KnB, alors j'espère que c'est bien ! Je l'ai écrit assez rapidement et bien que ce soit très niais, j'en suis plutôt contente. ^^

J'espère que cela vous plaira en tout cas, et j'attends vos avis avec impatience ! ~

**Disclamer** : Kuroko no Basket et ses personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

Bonne lecture ! :3

* * *

**Kise no Valentine's Day**

Le 14 février est depuis bien longtemps un jour important pour des milliers de personnes de par le monde. C'est un jour placé sous le signe de l'amour, que les couples vous décriront comme quelque chose de magique. A l'approche de cette journée, tout se transforme. Les vitrines des magasins, des fleuristes, des pâtisseries, des bijouteries, les publicités, tous attirent l'œil à l'aide de cœurs rouges, roses, de promotions spéciales, et de tas d'autres choses encore.

A l'école, les filles n'ont plus que ça à la bouche, et les garçons s'en amusent souvent. Elles se demandent à qui elles vont offrir des chocolats, ils se demandent de qui ils vont en recevoir. Car c'est souvent ainsi que cela se passe au Japon. Et ensuite, lors du White Day, c'est aux jeunes hommes de rendre la pareille.

C'est donc dans cet état d'esprit collectif que le lycée Kaijo, comme tous les autres, se trouvait. On était en fin d'après-midi, les cours étaient terminés et l'équipe de basket ball de l'école était en train de s'entraîner dans le gymnase. Le capitaine, Kasamatsu Yukio, était sur le point d'envoyer la balle dans le but de rentrer un panier à trois points quand soudain, alors même qu'il allait lâcher l'objet rond, un brouhaha de cris le firent sursauter et il rata son tir. Tous les autres membres présents et lui-même se tournèrent alors comme un seul homme vers l'entrée du bâtiment dans lequel Kise Ryôta venait de faire son apparition, pourchassé plus que jamais par une horde de jeunes filles toutes plus hystériques les unes que les autres.

Yukio vit rouge. Il récupéra le ballon qui avait roulé un peu plus loin, et cette fois il ne se loupa pas en l'envoyant en plein dans le visage du mannequin qui poussa un grognement de douleur.

« QU'EST-CE-QU'ELLES FONT LA, KISE ?! Rugit-il de colère en désignant les groupies. »

Le blond frotta sa joue endolorie, les yeux larmoyants, en se tournant vers le brun qui venait de l'agresser.

« Désolé Senpai, j'ai essayé de les empêcher de me suivre mais elles ont insisté, Expliqua-t-il d'une voix larmoyante.

\- Je n'en ai rien à faire ! Continua de gronder l'aîné, On s'était mit d'accord, elles ne devaient plus venir lors des entraînements !

\- Je sais, Soupira l'as d'un air embarrassé, Mais elles sont déchaînées aujourd'hui... héhé... »

Il eut un petit rire gêné et une veine pulsa sur la tempe du capitaine que tentaient en vain de calmer les autres joueurs.

Evidemment, par ce jour si particulier du 14 février, les adoratrices du mannequin basketteur étaient toutes excitées par la perspective de lui offrir cadeaux et friandises. Enfin, plus que d'habitude en tout cas. Ce qui agaçait profondément Kasamatsu, non seulement parce que cela dérangeait leur entrainement, mais en plus parce qu'il ne supportait que très mal de voir ces gamines fanatiques toujours collées à _son_ Ryôta.

Jaloux ? A peine.

Finalement, lassé plus qu'autre chose, il soupira lourdement en faisant volte-face pour faire quelques pas sur le terrain.

« Qu'elles s'assoient dans les gradins, Dit-il sans un regard au copieur de la Kiseki no Sedai, Et qu'elles se taisent ! Ajouta-t-il en sachant malgré tout pertinemment qu'il ne se débarrasserait pas de leurs voix stridentes si facilement.

\- Merci Senpai ! Sourit Kise avant de regarder ses fans, Mesdemoiselles, si vous voulez bien prendre place ~, Leur dit-il d'un ton divinement séduisant en désignant les gradins. »

S'en suivit un grand "_Kyaaaaah ~~_" admiratif, et finalement, au bout de dix autres bonnes minutes, les filles furent assises, Kise changé et prêt à s'entraîner avec les autres. Cependant, comme ils le craignaient, il était difficile de se concentrer avec ses fangirls, et, épuisé psychologiquement par chacune d'elles, Yukio décida de mettre fin à la séance un peu plus tôt.

Les joueurs rentrèrent donc aux vestiaires, ravis, car ils avaient tous des plans pour la soirée. Aussi ils s'empressèrent tous de se changer et de quitter l'établissement. De ce fait, très vite, les vestiaires se retrouvèrent seulement occupés de Ryôta, qui prenait tout son temps dans l'espoir que les filles, lassées de l'attendre, s'en aillent, et Yukio. La pièce était silencieuse jusqu'à ce qu'il ne demande d'un ton sérieux.

« Alors, combien de cadeaux tu as reçu depuis ce matin ? »

Ravi que son senpai engage la conversation alors qu'il le pensait fermement fâché contre lui, il répondit d'un ton souriant sans réfléchir à l'impact de ses mots.

« Oh et bien, entre les lettres, les boites de chocolats, les fleurs, les peluches, les photos, sans oublier les mails enflammés, euh... »

Il fit mine de compter sur ses doigts avant d'adresser un grand sourire à Kasamatsu.

« Je dirais... beaucou- »

Il se rendit soudain compte de l'expression faciale menaçante du brun en face de lui qui lui fit immédiatement ravaler son sourire. Le capitaine avait la mine sombre et une aura dangereuse.

« S-senpai.. ? Tenta le blond d'une petite voix étranglée, un peu effrayé par l'attitude de son aîné. »

Soudain, le plus âgé le poussa brutalement contre les casiers, lui arrachant un glapissement de surprise, et, saisissant ses poignets, il les colla contre le métal froid, de chaque coté de sa tête, appuyant son corps contre le sien pour l'empêcher de bouger.

Ryôta rougit. Il tenta sans vraiment de conviction de se défaire de la prise du chef de l'équipe, mais il abandonna vite cette idée. Il plongea ses orbes dorées dans celles du garçon en face de lui en déglutissant.

« Sen...pai... ?

\- Tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point c'est frustrant pour moi..., Souffla l'autre en le fixant intensément »

Kise tressaillit et son expression changea. Elle se fit plus étonnée, perplexe. Il regardait son coéquipier avec des yeux pleins d'incompréhension.

« Senpai... qu'est-ce que tu veux dire... ? Osa-t-il demander à demi-voix »

Yukio sembla chercher ses mots, comme s'il ne savait pas comment formuler sa réponse, et au bout d'un moment, il baissa la tête, resserrant sa prise sur les poignets du plus jeune qui esquissa une légère grimace.

« Il y a toujours toutes ces filles collées à toi... Commença-t-il d'un ton sombre, C'est énervant... »

L'as de l'équipe sembla comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire.

« Senpai, Chouina-t-il, Je me suis déjà excusé pour tout à l'heure ! Ce n'est pas ma faute si elles viennent gêner les entrainem-

\- Ce n'est pas de ça que je veux parler, Le coupa l'aîné »

Kise tressaillit. Alors là, dans ce cas, il ne comprenait vraiment pas. Le brun releva la tête et rapprocha légèrement son visage de celui du blond qui ne l'avait pas lâché du regard, semblant attendre des explications.

« Tu es à moi, Ryôta..., Murmura-t-il avant de poser ses lèvres contre les siennes. »

Les yeux du mannequin s'écarquillèrent de surprise et il long frisson le traversa. Il l'avait appelé par son prénom. Il adorait qu'il l'appelle par son prénom, ce qui était beaucoup trop rare à son goût, car il ne se le permettait que dans l'intimité.

Tous les deux entretenaient une relation de couple depuis quelques mois, mais Yukio préférait rester discret quand à ce sujet. Après tout, ils étaient deux garçons, alors ce n'était pas vraiment facile à assumer, et il avait un peu peur de la façon dont pourrait réagir leur entourage. Kise, lui, s'en fichait un peu. Il était tellement heureux que son senpai partage ses sentiments que le crier au monde entier ne l'aurait pas dérangé. Mais il respectait son désir et n'en avait ainsi soufflé mot à personne.

Le blond ferma les yeux et participa au baiser. Il laissa la langue de son capitaine rejoindre la sienne, et progressivement, le brun relâcha ses poignets, lui permettant de passer affectueusement ses bras autour de son cou.

Ils se séparèrent finalement pour reprendre leur souffle et leurs fronts se rencontrèrent. Les yeux s'ouvrirent, les regards s'accrochèrent et un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de l'as. Le silence les entouraient, mais il n'était pas lourd ou gênant ; c'était un silence doux et agréable que ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait briser. Cependant, Kise finit par demander d'un ton légèrement enjoué :

« Alors tu es jaloux, c'est ça ? »

Yukio rougit et envoya son poing rencontrer les côtes de son joueur qui couina de douleur en lui lançant un regard contrarié.

« Aïe ! Pourquoi tu me frappes, senpai ?!

\- Imbécile, ne dis pas des choses pareilles ! Réprimanda le plus âgé en se reculant, gêné.

\- Mais c'est bien la vérité, non ? Insista le blond. »

Le numéro 4 détourna le regard et sembla réfléchir. Oui, peut-être qu'au fond, il était un peu jaloux que son petit ami soit toujours entouré de foules de filles qui n'avaient qu'un rêve : avoir la chance de devenir sa copine. Et il y avait de quoi après tout ! Enfin, il s'y attendait un peu ; sortir avec Kise Ryôta impliquerait forcément ce genre de situations.

Il se demandait vraiment comment est-ce qu'il était censé supporter que l'as se fasse draguer à tout bout de champ. Il en était venu à ne jamais être rassuré lorsqu'il allait faire des shootings tout seul, ou qu'il n'était pas là pour le surveiller et veiller à ce que personne ne s'approche de trop près de lui.

Finalement, devant le silence du capitaine, le numéro 7 de Kaijo esquissa un sourire amusé et attendrit. Il semblait plongé dans une profonde réflexion. Il tendit sa main pour venir caresser sa joue, lui arrachant un sursaut et le sortant du même coup de ses pensées. Les billes dorées se plongèrent encore dans celles qui leur faisaient face et les visages se rapprochèrent encore.

« Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, Yukio, tu es le seul que j'aime, Souffla le blond contre les lèvres de son aîné. »

Le brun tressaillit et les rougeurs sur ses joues s'intensifièrent. Il détourna de nouveau le regard et gratifia le mannequin d'un autre coup.

« Arrête de dire des choses si embarrassantes, crétin ! Ordonna-t-il d'un ton qui se voulait ferme et assuré »

Cette fois, plutôt que de se plaindre, Ryôta sourit. Il trouvait Kasamatsu vraiment adorable lorsqu'il rougissait, et il savait que ses mots le touchaient, quand bien même il ne l'avouait pas. Il n'était pas aussi expressif de ses sentiments que lui, mais ça lui allait aussi.

Naturellement, ils s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois, comme suivant une suite logique. Les doigts de Kise se perdirent dans les courts cheveux de son petit ami qui caressait ses hanches. Leur échange était doux, amoureux, sans aucune arrière pensée autre que profiter de la chaleur de l'autre.

« Nee, Senpai, allons au restaurant ensemble ce soir ! Proposa le blond en séparant ses lèvres des siennes, un large sourire enthousiaste les étirant.

\- Pour se faire suivre toute la soirée par tes groupies ? Grogna le plus âgé, Non merci ! »

L'as fit la moue.

« Allez, s'il te plaiiiiit ! Insista-t-il avec un air suppliant, C'est notre première saint-Valentin, il faut marquer le coup ! Promis, elles ne nous embêteront pas ! »

Devant cet air de chien battu, le capitaine ne pouvait qu'accepter en rosissant un peu.

« Très bien, Soupira-t-il, Mais si elles deviennent trop envahissantes, on rentrera directement chez moi.

\- D'accord ! »

Les conditions posées, les deux garçons finirent de rassembler leurs affaires et ils sortirent, évitant soigneusement de se faire repérer par les filles. Ils firent un morceau de chemin ensemble mais finirent par se séparer pour aller se préparer dans leur domicile respectif après s'être donné rendez-vous un peu plus tard.

Comme Kise l'avait fait remarquer, c'était leur première saint-valentin ensemble, il fallait que tout soit parfait. Aussi en rentrant chez lui, Yukio, après s'être lavé, enfila le seul costume qu'il avait, il se parfuma et réajusta au moins une vingtaines de fois sa cravate pour être sûr de bien se présenter.

En se rendant compte de ce qu'il faisait, il se sentit idiot et rougit en s'envoyant une baffe mentale. Décidément, l'amour rendait bel et bien stupide.

Il rangea un peu l'appartement. Ses parents passaient la nuit dans un hôtel luxueux, et c'est pour ça qu'il se permettait d'inviter Ryôta a dormir. Ainsi ils pourraient "terminer la soirée en beauté"..

Quand il jugea que tout était parfait, il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il était parfaitement dans les temps, et il quitta l'endroit tranquillement pour rejoindre le lieu de rendez-vous.

Quand il arriva, il vit que son joueur l'attendait déjà, adossé contre un mur. Il portait un costume vraiment élégant et émanait de lui une aura encore plus séduisante qu'à l'accoutumée. Le capitaine rougit en déglutissant et secoua vigoureusement la tête pour reprendre contenance, puis il s'approcha de lui.

« Yo, Lança-t-il d'un ton détendu.

\- Senpaiiii ! S'écria l'autre en dessinant un large sourire ravi, Tu es vraiment beau habillé comme ça !

\- Kh ! Je t'ai déjà demandé d'arrêter de dire des choses embarrassantes ! Le réprimanda le brun, ...mais... merci... Toi aussi, ça te va bien... »

Le mannequin sourit doucement, attendrit par l'attitude de son aîné. Il avait l'air un peu mal-à-l'aise, sûrement à cause des circonstances de leur rendez-vous. La première saint-valentin pouvait avoir quelque chose de vraiment intimidant après tout. Dans une tentative de le rassurer, Kise lui prit la main, mais cela ne fit que le crisper d'avantage.

« K-Kise ! Glapit-il, paniqué, Arrête, on est en pleine rue !

\- C'est bon, Rit le blond en le tirant, Personne ne nous regarde !

\- ... Hm... »

Yukio souffla profondément. Il n'avait pas vraiment de raison de se sentir si stressé. Et puis, il trouvait ça vraiment agréable de pouvoir tenir sa main alors qu'ils marchaient, comme n'importe quel couple. Il se permit d'esquisser un sourire en sentant peu à peu l'anxiété le quitter. La soirée allait être bonne, il en était sûr.

« Eh, Ryôta... Appela-t-il en le regardant dans les yeux.

\- Oui ? Répondit l'interpellé avec intérêt.

\- Bonne Saint-Valentin.. »

Le visage de l'as s'illumina et ses joues se colorèrent légèrement. Il serra un peu plus fort la main du brun dans la sienne, heureux.

« Bonne Saint-Valentin, Yukio ! »

* * *

Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu malgré la niaiserie ! ^^' N'hésitez pas à reviewer pour me donner vos avis. ~

Peut-être que j'écrirais d'autres One-shots pour montrer la saint Valentin d'autres personnages si je n'ai pas trop la flemme. On verra bien !

Sur ce, je vous dis à plus ! ~


End file.
